customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Armageddon
Armageddon is a major villain who appears in multiple works, though he most often associated with the Golden Child, Quantum and Warlock series - he is an on and off ally and sometimes rival of Inferno Pendragon, sharing similar ambitions and a hatred of heroism due to his backstory. History Origins Armageddon was born into a world were superhuman beings were loved and respected, to the point of literal "hero worship" and as such he grew to see himself as a being entitled to do as he wished but also taught to use his powers for the good of society, this would ensure that the young Armageddon would become a strong and responsible hero by the time he was called into "service" by his elders. Heroic Career Armageddon (under the name of Brave) became a hero and fought in the defence of his world for many years under the guidance of his elders, it was during this time that his world underwent a dark change as anti-superhuman fears and prejudice started to manifest in society and Brave, alongside many other heroes at the time, began to fight increasingly harsh and discriminatory laws and attitudes that climaxed in violence between superhuman beings and the "normal" society that had once revered them as gods. Superhuman War The violence between superhuman beings and the "normal" society would come to ahead during what was known as the Superhuman War and millions of people died as former heroes clashed with world governments and many desperate battles resulted in nations being conquered and destroyed in equal numbers by both superhuman beings and the "normal" society. During this time the future Armageddon (still going by the name of Brave) tried his best to remain a hero and helped but superhuman beings and "normal" citizens amidst unspeakable atrocities, he would claim his first life in the defence of a "normal" village from a genocidal former hero and found himself having to kill many more superhuman beings and "normal" combatants as the war grew ever more volatile. Change of Heart In the end-stages of the Superhuman War the future Armageddon would grow to hate his former status as a "hero" as he became aware of a horrific massacre that claimed the lives of thousands of superhuman beings - feeling that both superhuman beings and the "normal" society were beyond saving he gave up on heroism and grew to hate the concept. When the Superhuman War finally came to an end it was Armageddon who tried to assassinate the new world government, consisting of both superhuman beings and "normal" people, yet he was unsuccessful and forced into exile as a result. Becoming Armageddon While in exile the former-Brave changed his name to Armageddon and became aware of worlds beyond his own, knowing that little was left for him in the new world he left his native reality and awoke in the mainstream Earth. While on mainstream Earth Armageddon became aware of the anti-superhuman prejudices and hatred that had plagued his own world as well as the numerous powerful heroes that seemed to mirror those from his native reality, deciding that he had to eliminate both costumed heroes and the world governments he made himself known as a conqueror and has continued to try and obtain godlike power ever since, convinced he must "save" the world from its own destructive impulses. Significant Battles Powers / Abilities Armageddon stands in at 5ft 8in in height and weighs roughly 145 pounds. *superhuman-strength *durability *energy-manipulation *telepathy *astral-projection *astra-containment *psychic-shield *true-flight Category:Inferno Pendragon Category:Villains Category:Mutants Category:Conquerors